Flash One Shots
by LGBTaccepter
Summary: A bunch of one-shots from the CW show, "The Flash"
1. Panicking In A Flash

**Hey Y'all! This is more or so gonna be a bunch of one shot Fanfictions involving the CW's show, "The Flash". Feel free to suggest ideas if you feel comfortable doing so.**

 ***Warning* I do no own any of these characters nor the show itself. I own the plot and that's it. All rights go to the CW channel.**

 **Title: Panicking In A Flash**

 **Pairing: Barry/Oliver (Friendship)**

 **POV: Oliver Queen**

 **Summary: While Oliver is with Barry he notices something is off. Soon reuslting in Barry having a panick attack. How will both heros handle the situation?**

Walking into STAR Labs I knew something was off about Barry. He seemed more distracted than usual. As a cities hero, the stress can be overwhelming but he seemed to be carrying more than just stress. I wasn't planning on just coming out and asking him what was on his mind, I'm not much of an open person myself and I don't expect Barry to be any different.

Instead, I followed him in silence as we ended up at a desk. Who the desk belongs to and its main functions is something that's oblivious to me, their base set-up is different than mine and I'm not going to waste time trying to memorize it.

Barry sat in the soft computer chair and immediately started to type away, doing things I probably couldn't understand even if I tried. While he sat in a chair I sat on the desk itself, on a blank spot with no papers or wires. The table was strong enough to hold me up and it was a more comfortable position for me, I don't know how long Barry's little typing adventure is going to take. I decided I might as well ask him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him with no emotion, not even interest.

"I'm trying to see if any biochemists in the area have any research on DNA replication or gene regulation so that-"Barry looked up from the computer to the completely lost expression I had on my face, "I'm trying to find people who can help me." He smiled.

"Why didn't you just say that, Barry?" I asked him.

"Where would the fun in that be?" He answered, still typing away. He seemed more eager than I'm used to seeing him. The fastest man alive and he _still_ feels like there isn't enough time in the world for what needs to be done, it must be an odd feeling.

"What's up with you?" I tilted my head, something was most definitely off about him and I was bound to find out. Whether or not I'm not open, Barry's not me. I see him as the little brother I never had and I honestly don't want to ruin that, I have a history of doing just that, and it's about time I broke the record.

"Currently? Probably my blood pressure?" He mumbled, not even bothering to look at me. Typically I'm the one who doesn't look people in the eye when they're talking to me. I know that action; he's hiding something he knows might slip from his mouth.

"Very funny Barry, now answer my question." I asked once again.

"I think you're losing it, Ollie, I'm fine. Are you?" He answered calmly, almost too calmly.

"I'm terrible." I answered, causing him to look up at me in confusion.

"Why?" He seemed confused to my answer.

"You see, I have this friend. He means a lot to me, but he's being a whiny _ass_ and won't tell me what's going on with him." I explained to him.

Barry scoffed and went back to typing, he didn't even bother coming up with a genius come back, it was so unlike him.

"So, are you going to answer my question or am I gonna have to get Joe in here?" I threatened. I knew how much Joe cared about him and I knew he wouldn't let behavior like this slip away. I had no intention of actually doing it, Barry knew this as well, but this also let him knew how much I actually wanted to know.

"You just don't stop, do you?" He finally stopped typing and looked up at me sincerely.

"Not often, no." I replied.

"Fine," He sighed and relaxed in his chair, "It's just the stress. I've pushed it all down because I don't have time for it and I guess I've pushed down too much and it's bubbling back up." He tried to explain to me, "I'm just not sure how to handle it, but I'll be fine." He tried to assure me.

"No. You won't." I replied most definitely.

"How would you know?" He argued with my reply.

"Have you forgotten who protects Star City? Or am I just of little significance?" I asked him, the realization finally hit him.

"Fine, _Green Arrow_ ,how do _you_ deal with it?" He asked for my advice.

"Honestly? It's a matter of priorities. Helping people comes at a cost, a cost that not everyone is willing to pay. Sometimes doing what's best for others means doing what's worse for you. It all comes down to one question. What's more important to you? Saving others? Or saving yourself?" I asked him.

"And what if I don't have the answer right now?" He mentioned.

"Then you better hurry up. This is a test, and it has a time limit." I warned him.

"Sure…thanks Ollie." He nodded his head.

"Anytime Barry." I patted his shoulder and got off the table, "I'm gonna head back and catch up with Felicity and Dig."

"Tell them I said 'Hi.'" He asked me.

"I will." I promised.

I started to walk away, grabbing my coat and swiftly putting it away. I was about to leave when something didn't feel right. Out of all the bad this job has given me it did give me one good thing, very observant skills.

I heard something. Not something, someone. Someone was breathing extremely heavy, heavier than they should be. I'm surprised they haven't passed out yet. I turned around to mention this to Barry when I realized, it was Barry who was breathing heavily.

"Barry?" I tried to grab his attention.

Barry didn't reply to me. He merely got out of his chair and tried to walk off somewhere. But he didn't make it very far. He walked over to the main desk and held onto it for support. His breathing seemed heavier than any burden I've ever carried. He was the fastest man alive, how is this possible? How could he wear himself out in a matter of seconds? Something seemed off about this picture.

"Barry? What's wrong?" I tried to help him, I placed my hand on his back only to feel him lightly shaking, and it scared me.

"I don't…know." He breathed out heavily.

"Caitlin! Cisco!" I called for the only two other people I knew would be able to help. I wasn't so sure about that Wells guy, or was he Harry? What was the other one? Aren't they all the same guy? I didn't have time to figure that out.

I slowly held onto Barry, trying to steady him as he slid to the floor. His quick breathing seemed to be mixing in with his super speed and I feared he would soon pass out. Seconds later Caitlin and Cisco come running into the room, almost sliding and falling.

"What happened?" Caitlin quickly asked.

"I don't know! He just-, he started breathing like this." I shrugged.

"Cisco, get the crash cart! Oliver, bring him over to the medical station!" Caitlin ordered.

I didn't waste any time, I helped Barry to his feet, putting one of his arms around my neck as he placed his other arm on his chest, feeling it lift and lower with his quick breathing. I put my arm around him as well and helped him over to the station, he did little to none walking, it was almost like he was dragging his feet.

Once we reached the bed I carefully placed him on it, he took part in the movement, using as much control as he could. After placing him on it I backed away, not honestly sure what to do. I didn't have much take in this; there wasn't much I could do.

"Cisco, get his shirt off. I need to do an internal scan of his oblique fissure and the superior lobe in his lungs." Caitlin ordered Cisco; she was calm in a time of crisis. It shows experience, she must be used to it, which honestly terrified me. How often did stuff like this happen?

Cisco didn't waste any time, he did just as he was told. Barry was wearing a simple t-shirt and Cisco wouldn't have time to help him out of it, so he used scissors and cut it down the center. I hope that wasn't Barry's favorite shirt, I don't think sewing can fix that one.

Caitlin took a medical tool that even I didn't know the name of and didn't fully understand the function either. She slid it down Barry's chest and once it stopped a beeping sound appeared. A scan of Barry's lungs showed up on the monitor, I couldn't tell you what was wrong because I didn't know. The funny thing was, nothing seemed wrong to me, which made me feel dumber than I've ever felt before.

"We have a problem." Caitlin mentioned, worrisome in her voice.

"What?" Cisco and I said at almost the same time.

"There's nothing in any function of his lungs, nothing in his throat, nothing in the airways, not even in the nostrils." Caitlin explained to us.

"Oh God." Cisco seemed to relax. _Relax_! How could he be relaxed?

"What does that mean? What the hell is going on?" I exclaimed.

"Calm down. Barry's fine." Cisco tried to assure me.

"He doesn't look fine!" I motioned toward our friend who was still lying on the bed, breathing heavier than before and staring blankly up at the ceiling.

"There's nothing physically wrong with him." Caitlin tried explaining to me, which had no help at all.

"Hell there is, look at him!" I argued with her diagnosis.

"Oliver! He's having a panic attack!" Cisco yelled out, "Why couldn't you just start with that, Caitlin?" Cisco asked Caitlin.

"I thought it was obvious." Caitlin said innocently.

"Sorry not all of us are a professional biochemist." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry man." Cisco apologized for their usual assumptions.

"So, how do we stop it?" I asked them.

"Heh." Cisco scoffed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, I looked eagerly at Caitlin.

"We can't." Caitlin told me.

"What do you mean 'We can't.'?" I asked her.

"Do you know what a panic attack is?" Cisco asked, causing me to shoot him a glare that seemed to say, 'I spent 5 years _alone_ on an island, I think I know what a panic attack is.', "Sorry, sorry." Cisco backed away from the conversation.

"Since his mind conceived the temporary mental state only _his_ mind can rid of it. Luckily this should only take a few minutes with his accelerated brain cells working at a much faster function." Caitlin explained to me.

"Is there any way to speed up the process?" I asked her.

"Moral support, but there's noguarantee." She offered.

"Well, I can't do crap and I can't see him like this. So, I'm gonna go outside, cool?" I informed them.

"Cool." Caitlin and Cisco nodded in understatement.

It's not that I didn't want to support Barry; I just couldn't bear hearing his rigid breathing knowing I couldn't help him. The whole point of my job is to help people and when I realize I can't, well it really hits me. _Hard_. So I only walked out of the room to take a breather. I knew Caitlin and Cisco would come out and tell me when he had calmed down. Let's just hope I don't have to wait long.

"Oliver! He's chill now!" Cisco called for me.

I removed myself from the comfortable position I was in. I was leaning soft against the hallway wall, calming breathing and thinking. But luckily I didn't get much time to do that. I walked carlessly into the main room and wondered myself over to the medical station. There lay Barry. His shirt was still cut down the center, but the soft white blanket covered almost above his abdomen. His face was red from all the heavy breathing but I could tell it was slowly calming down to a normal color. He didn't have an oxygen mask or an IV drip in him because he was slowly close to fully calming down.

I walked beside Barry and stood left of him. He moved his head over and looked at me. Looking into his eyes I could see how tired he was. He _needed_ to sleep, very soon.

"Hey." I greeted him.

"Hey." He said back.

"How ya feeling?" I asked him.

"Like a million bucks." He smiled, trying to assure me of my worries.

"Do you remember what happened?" I asked him.

"Not really." He chuckled a bit, he's just like me. During an emotional time or scene I cannot take anyone seriously. I don't like emotion, I guess he doesn't either.

"You had a panic attack." I mentioned, looking straight at him.

"Or so I've been told." He scoffed.

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"Oliver, I honestly think it was probably something I breathed in. We _are_ in a lab. There's all types of chemicals that could affect me differently due to my accelerated immune system." He tried to explain to me.

"Fair enough." I shrugged, it wasn't worth the argument. God, is this what Felicity and Dig feel like?

"You should _actually_ be heading out now. Don't wanna worry your team." Barry mentioned.

"Yeah, you're right." I nodded.

"Tell them I said 'Hi.'?" He asked of me.

"Sure, but I expect you to drop by soon. A lots changed and everyone misses a visit by you." I told him.

"Alright, I promise to stop by." He added.

"And don't be late." I warned.

"How could I? I'm the fastest man alive." He smirked.

I scoffed, "Yet the latest person alive as well."

"Hey!" He exclaimed.

I smiled, "I'll see ya around." I patted his leg that was covered by the soft blanket.

"See ya around Ollie." He replied as I left.


	2. Run Barry, Run

**I do not own any of these characters nor the show itself. I own the plot and that's it. All rights go to the CW channel.**

 **Title:** Run Barry, Run

 **Pairing** Barry Allen x Oliver Queen (Friendship)

 **POV:** Oliver Queen

 **Summary:** After finding a breaking down Barry, Oliver comes to the rescue to comfort him.

"Hey guys! It's me! Your favorite vigilante!" I called out, trying to get the attention of my friends.

I walked into the cortex and found Caitlin, Cisco, Joe, Iris, Wally, and who I'm assuming to be Harry all together. After looking and examining their facial expressions I immediately regretted my greeting. They seemed distressed, almost hopeless. The strongest group I knew, what the hell happened? Wait! Barry wasn't here, that must be it. He always seems to keep the group intact, it's a special talent I've come to realize he has. Now, where could he be?

"Hey, is everything alright?" I asked their gloom faces.

"Peachy." Harry exclaimed sarcastically as he walked over to a desk so he could sit down.

"Excuse him. Like the rest of us HARRY has emotions." Cisco called his name rudely but Harry ignored him blankly, causing Cisco to roll his eyes and walk to other direction.

"Alright...uh, does anyone know where Barry is?" I asked, wanting to consult my meta human friend.

"Yes, but I don't think talking to him would be such a good idea..." Caitlin warned me oddly.

"Why not?" I was confused.

Caitlin looked over at the depressed faces the West's showed and then looked back at my confused face, "Oliver, can I talk to you outside?"

I only nodded in agreement and followed her outside. What could she possibly want to say that she couldn't say in front of them? I don't know what's going on, but I know it's not great.

"What the hell is going on?" I whispered yelled to her.

"It's Barry." She tried to explain, "Well, not necessarily him. It's...his Dad."

"What happened?" I longed for more information.

"He was killed." Caitlin tried to mumble but couldn't bear not explaining it to me. I could see the tears forming in her eyes silently, I knew she didn't want to cry, but it was hard to keep it in. I don't know Caitlin's story, all I know is that she lost her fiance, Ronnie, I think? And then she fell in love with another guy, what was his name? Zay? Ray? Jay! I think that was his name, a lot of this is confusing. All I need to know is that death must be hard on her.

"God Caitlin, I'm so sorry." I wrapped my arms around her, she rested her hands and head on my chest, crying silently. I rubbed her back and just let her do what she needed to be done. I've dealt a lot of death in my life, mostly done by me. Not to mention I'm not one to express emotion unto others, so I'm just playing this as it goes.

Caitlin pulled back after a minute, I actually felt bad for her. Barry was more than a co-worker to her. He was like a brother. I can only assume she knew his Dad, and seeing Barry, all his emotions in one, that must be hard. Barry! God, Barry...

I looked at Caitlin, her eyes were bloodshot red. She wiped away her tears and finally calmed down. She sniffled a bit and wiped her face, I hope she wasn't feeling embarrassed, I didn't mind her crying. She needed it.

"I'm sorry." She apologized for an unfathomable reason.

"No, no, no. It's fine. You needed it." I explained.

"Anyways, Barry's by the pipelines." She told me.

"Alright." I thanked her and patted her shoulder, I helped her and she helped me.

I turned around and walked down the hall, heading for the pipelines. The walk there was quiet, but my mind was racing. I came by to say 'Hi!' I wanted to catch up with everyone. I was finally having a break, thought I'd hang out, this was the last thing I'd expect. But, expected or not, I'm not backing away. They need some comfort, someone who's still stable enough to hold them together.

I finally reached the pipelines. Beyond the ramp there he was. He was sitting at the top of the ramp, his knees digging into his chest as he hugged them. He was looking blank at the closed door that held a prison before him. I knew that he knew I was there. But he didn't move, he stayed where he was and keep staring blankly. I've never seen him so quiet. Who knew that silence could be so loud.

I walked up to him calmly, now wasn't the time for jokes. Once reaching him I placed my hand gently on his shoulder and patted him. He looked up at me, his eyes glossy, but dry. He had the most heart breaking expression out of everyone. I sat down beside him, wanting to comfort him but not knowing how. I held one knee up to my chest and stretched my other leg out, letting it lay down limply. I didn't look at him and he didn't look at me, there was no need for eye contact.

"I heard what happened." I mentioned to him, "I'm sorry."

"Why? You didn't do anything. You couldn't have done anything to save him." Barry said with no expression.

"I'm sorry it happened." I rephrased my apology, but Barry stayed quiet, "When?"

"Yesterday." He answered, I sighed out. It happened earlier than I thought, "You know, I spent a little over 15 years without my birth Father. I spent 15 years with a simple thin glass case separating us because future me did something I've yet to even figure out what! I spent 15 years as the only person knowing what really happened, the only person, and there wasn't a thing I could do about it. And then I was granted a miracle. He. Confessed. He freaking confessed. I got him, the man who murdered my Mom, on camera, confessing! All my pain, all my agony and hatred, it all paid off. I was finally getting what I wanted. I got my Dad. I finally got him back. I swear, I've never smiled brighter in my entire life. I've never been happier. Everything was better. It didn't matter how terrible everything was going, I had my Dad back and everything was better. And then, just when everything was right, the universe SCREWED IT UP!" Barry gripped his right hand into a tight fist and hit his leg in anger, putting his head down and shaking it. There wasn't anything I could do, Barry wanted one thing, his Dad, and I couldn't bring him back.

"Who?" I asked him, I didn't need to elaborate, he knew what I was asking. I hoped I wasn't asking it too soon.

"Zoom." He answered simply, and sighed once again. Things were crumbling for my friend and I didn't have the tools to fix him.

"You'd think after trusting Dr. Well that I'd learn not to trust any strangers anymore. But, I didn't. And because of that, my Dad's gone." Barry explained to me. I looked over at him and saw one tear trickle lightly down his face. He quickly wiped it away, hoping I hadn't seen it, "It's all my fault. My Mom's dead because of me, and now my Dad. The only question is, who's next?"

Barry exclaimed angirly, he shot his arms into the arm and then slammed them back onto his knees, crossing them and placing his face into his arms, burying them. I scooted closer to him and placed an arm around him, rubbing his shoulder as he rest in my embrace. Barry continued to rest his head in his lap and I continued at my effort to comfort him.

"Barry, none of this is your fault. It's not your fault that you have emotions, that you love your parents. Your love is not your weakness Barry, it's your strength. That's what makes you a hero. You have to realize, you can't save everyone. Not matter how close they are to you. You. Are. Not. God. You can't play God. As much as you want to, you can't. Things aren't going to go as planned, people are going to betray, break, cry, laugh, bleed, and do the impossible throughout all of this. But whatever happens you never let it break you down as well, use it to bring you up. You're stronger than them, than everyone. I know you are." I comforted him.

Barry moved his head up and I removed my arm from the grasp I held him in. He wiped a hand down his face, he didn't look like he was crying, just depressed. He rubbed his hands on his suit and stood up, I stood up with him, waiting for a response.

"Thanks Oliver." He thanked me.

"Hug?" I offered.

"I thought you weren't much of a hugger?" Barry smiled, teasing me.

"Hurry up and hug me you brat before I change my mind." I rolled my eyes, embracing him in a tight hug.

I whispered into his ear, "You can do this Barry. You can live this life. Now run, Barry. Run."

 **If you havent figured it out, I'll be posting once a week for the one-shots. On Thurdays.**


End file.
